Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to basic electronic elements. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a patterned ground shield.
Description of Related Art
With advances in technology, manufacturing processes of integrated inductors are developing toward 28 nm and 20 nm. Such extremely small dimensions of integrated inductors, however, are the cause of a number of negative effects. For example, the capacitance thereof is high since the oxide layer of the integrated inductor is thin, the capacitance among redistribution layers (RIX) is high since the RDLs employed in the integrated inductor is thick, and so on. Such situations affect the quality factor of inductors.
In view of the foregoing, problems and disadvantages are associated with existing products that require further improvement. However, those skilled in the art have yet to find a solution.